The Shadow Thives and The Straw Hat Crew
by Pirate4evr
Summary: The Straw hat crew has set out to find the two ledgendary Shadow thives. The Shaodw thives are expert ship builders and Luffy is detimned to get them to join....as soon as he can find them that is!


One piece fan fic

Prologue: 2 mysterious figures are stranded no where to go, on a deserted island, with no food, water just ocean and sunshine... they have fame fortune and r one of the fearsome of the seas and are not taking this very calmly... "We're stuck on this stupid island this is all your fault heather!" "No it's not! U had the map upside down!" "Well that doesn't help us now does it!" heather uses her telekinetic powers and throws Lauren into the ocean

Episode 1:

Heather: well at least we save our loot n our selves, and I still have my demonic sword.

Lauren: yah but if only there's was some forests on this island! you could cut down trees n we could make a new boat n get off the god-4-saken island.

Heather: yah that's so true. sigh hey maybe I should try n salvage what's left of our boat n try n make a smaller one?

Lauren: good luck with that rolls eyes

Heather: what do you mean by that! looks very angry

Lauren: in mind she has no idea what she's doing;

Heather:reads Lauren's mind hey! Lauren: I meant for u to hear that

Heather: and what do you mean I have no idea what I'm doing!

Lauren: because you are still unskilled at building ships and you need my help!

Heather: and your not goanna help me because!

Lauren: because your half demon and are able 2 go weeks with out food and still have the energy to take on a whole village while me... I don't have the energy to even go over the steps...

Heather: looks at Lauren felling bad for her well you just rest now conserve your energy n lets hope a ship comes by.sigh

Heather: yawns lies down and gazes at the stars

Lauren:already fast asleep

Heather: gazes at stars

Lauren: Heather these stars remind me of something

Heather: what?

Lauren: u where supposed to be the navigator!

Heather: oh no

Lauren: I'm really sleepy I'll just z z z

Heather: gazes at stars for hours then falls asleep

Episode 2

Heather: wakes uprubs eyes hey Lauren u up yet?looks over in Laurens direction

Lauren: lays there motionless Heather: Lauren? Hey u up?1Lauren doesn't stir LAUREN!pokes Lauren with stick she found lying around pokes Lauren rapidity

Lauren: OW! throws punch at Heather

Heather: has big red bump on head

Heather: Hey! what was that for!

Lauren: cause you were poking me with a stick!

Heather:almost in tears well you weren't moving so I thought……..

flashes to the straw hat crew

Luffy: hmmmm so where do you think those 2 thieves would be?

Nami: I don't know, they could be anywhere, the village lead told us that the where heading south west but that doesn't make any sense...

Luffy: why doesn't it make any sense?

Nami: because those waters are uncharted and dangerous! They most likely could be shipwrecked somewhere...

Zolo: well then I guess we are going 2 have to search every last island from them right?

Luffy; YUP!

Usopp: but what if we get shipwreckd or attacked by some monsters!

: Usopp: I mean these are UN charted waters right! So we have no idea what were going into!

Sanji: with big hearts in his eyes don't worry Nami I will protect you! tries to grab Nami and hug her

Nami: escapes Sanji's death grip Luffy you cant be serious? Your goanna take the huge risk that we are goanna get shipwrecked or attacked!

Zolo: Nami you know there's no changing Luffy's mind... he's going to find these to thieves no matter what.

Usopp:turns blue at the thought of being shipwrecked, stranded or attacked.

Luffy: Gazes out onto the sea. thinks to him self I'm goanna find those two thieves no matter what! Even it means facing unknown danger laughs

Usopp: hey look at that!points to piece of wood floating the wood has the name the S.S shadow thieves engraved on it

Nami: do you think that could be...

Luffy: it must be from their ship!

Sanji: hey look theirs more pieces of wood floating from that directionpoints towards Large barren island

Usopp: looks through telescopeand look there's smoke coming off a beach!

Luffy: It must be them! Hurry Nami full speed ahead towards that island!

Nami: wait Luffy don't u wonder why their ship is in pieces? Maybe there's something around that island that destroyed their ship?

Usopp: turns blue starts shaking mmmaabby iitt waasss a whirll poolll or aaa ssea monster!

Nami: or their could be a large shallow coral reef that we can't see….

Zolo: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami: wake up Zolo! We need all the strength we can get incase of an attack!

Zolo: shut up Nami! I'm trying to sleep...z z z

Nami: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Nami: shakes Zolo to death

Zolo: really angry stop that!

Luffy: Ok u two stops that! We need to find those thieves

Usopp: Captain Usopp will find the way! whooofalls into the sea

Usopp: Wow this is really deep...

shadow off creature under water

Usopp: ahhhhhh freaks out panicking Luffy! Luffy! Get me out of here!

Luffy: are u nuts! I can't swim!

Nami: Usopp get back on the ship!

Zolo: sigh ok I will go get him gets up what the...

a giant creature pops out of the water instantly... It was a huge grand line crocodile!

Luffy: coool!

Sanji: whoo that is some big crocodile

Zolo: ...

Nami: ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ussop: eyes pop out ahhhhhhhhh! starts swimming at the speed of light to the ship

Heather: over hears screaming and roars of a giant beast

Lili: what's wrong heather?

Heather: I hear a maniac screaming...

Lili: ummmmm okkkkk

Heather: I think it may be the work of the same beast that attacked us

Heather: dives off cliff into water

Lili: gets up alright then lets go get that hideous thing!

Lili runs very quickly to the other side of the island

Heather:swims extremely fast to where the screams are originating from

charmbracelet201: Lily: already there whooo a pirate ship... even better we get to take their loot and kill that creature! This is our day!

Heather:motions for lily to get in position

Heather: Screams at the top of her lungs Hey you patristic pile of scales over here!

Heather: lily! NOW!

Lili: alright! sticks the dagger in the back of the beast and then shoots off into a somersault and lands on her toes on the ship

Heather: uses "shadow bullet" right where lily stuck the dagger thus destroying the beast

Lili: yeah!

Luffy: wow...

Heather: Yeah bull's-eye!

Lili: turns who r u people?

Heather: jettisons out of the water onto the ship right besides lily

Luffy: I'm Luffy and this is my crew!

Usopp: No its my crew!

Luffy: no it's not! fights

Heather: looks like we may not need to fight them after all its seems like they are gonna kill thems selves n save us the trouble!laughs evilly

Lili: u guys don't look like pirates...

Heather: I have seen a pack of low life rats that would make better pirates then you saryy bunch of land lubbersgalres at the straw hat crew

Lili: What ever... Ok so what r u guys doing in the Grand Line I'm surprised you made it this far

Heather: now lily lets get down to businesspulls out demonic sword now are you goanna hand over your loot peacefully or am I goanna have to chop you guys up into little peaces and feed them to the fihsieys

Lili: swings daggers ok people so what's it going to be

Luffy: neither I want u to join my crew

Lili: what! laughs

Heather: almost falls off the ship into the ocean from laughing so hard

Lili: please, r u nuts?

Zolo: apparently --l

Heather: well it looks like I'm goanna have to do this the hard way jumps up into the air ready to strike. The demonic sword start glowing and she stay hovering their in mid-air

Lili: Let's do this!

Luffy: stretches and holds heather in the air

Luffy: please join my crew!

Lili: your still at this!

Lili: are you nuts we're bounty hunters not pirates

Heather: gets ready to strike but then her body goes numb

Heather: her sword falls onto the deck and she remains limp in Luffy's grasp

Lily: turning red with anger how dare you hurt my friend!1

lily:swings daggers and starts to pick out her first target

Lili: so who's goanna go first? I think u rubber guy!

Luffy: what? oh your talking to me

Luffy: still holding heather in mid air

Lili: of course I am u idiot!

Lili: now put down my friend or else!

Luffy: ok puts down heather

Lili: what!

Heather:moves slightly

Lili: heather u ok?

Heather: get up yah I uh think so... I don't think I have nay more energy to fight left in me. I'm tired out from trying so hard last night plus destroying that beast took the last of my energy so...almost faints again but catches herself

Lili: heather...

Heather: leans up against mast and sighs heavily

Lili: alright heather lets go...but u pirates will die somehow.

Lili grabs heather and they leave on a small escape boat on the side of the S.S Merry Go

Luffy: oh nooooooooo! I forgot to ask them to join the crew!

Zolo: i guess were goanna have to go after them right?

Nami: hey look that one girl left her sword!

Zolo: ohhhhhhhhh

Luffy: that means they are goanna have to come back for it and I have a second chance to ask them!

Zolo: but...

heather: wakes up and stretches hmmmmmm i fell sum what better now

lili: i'm glad smiles

Heather: lily where did you put my sword?

Lili: i don't know pauses makes face oh no i think we left it on those idiots ship!

Heather: gets really angry YOU DID WHAT!'

Lili: ummmmmmmm...

Lili: yeah

Heather: we have to go back for it right now!

heather:starts panicking

Lili: calm down...sheesh

Heather: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE POWER THOSE IDIOTS COULD UNLEASH! THAT POWER CAN AND WILL OBLITERAT ANYTHING IN A 1,00 MILE RADIUS!

Lili: oh crud...lets go!

Heather: starst spasing out

Lily:starts to eat stolen food

Zolo: what if I just keep the sword for now

Luffy: hmmmmm ok

Nami:eyeing Zolo suspiciously and why exactly do you want to hold onto that sword?

Zolo: ummmmm

Zolo: Because I am a master of sentoyu and only i know how to handle a sword like this properly.

Luffy: works for me!

Nami: okay but i'm watching you!'

Heather: we got to get there quick panting

Lily: will you pleas settle down! If you keep going like this your goanna have a conniption!

Heather: I don't care! we need to get there as fast as possible!

Lily: Hey were in luck there's their ship!

Heather: YES!

Lili; teleports quickly(tahts my secret power)

Yells Ok hand over my sword you dirty pirates!

Luffy: Hey I want you guys to join my crew!

Lili: oh no not this again

Zolo: Hiding sword behind back um what sword?

Lili: the sword u have behind ur back idiot!

Heather:leaps behind Zolo and swipes her sword from him

Heather: I'll be takin that!

Zolo: oh no u don't pulls out swords

Heather: so its a duel you want eh?

Heather: okay ill make you guys a deal, if you beat me I will join you crew. But if you don't I get your ship and all your loot got it?

Luffy: Zolo! Beat her! I Know you can do it!  
Heather: Awe look you have a cheerleader rooting you on! HA!  
Zolo: Just shut up and fight!

Heather: fine by melunges at Zolo

Zolo:counters with a Dragon twister attack

Heather: fly's across ship and lands motionless on the deck

Zolo:Thinks to selfis it over already?

Heather:Tries to get up but can't because of raging hunger and extreme fatigue

Heather: pulls herself up by using her sword. That was a nice fight but if I was at my full strength I would have turned you into mince meat!

Lily: Come on Heather Lets get out of here!

Heather: no

Lily: What!  
Heather: I promised that if I lost I would join the crew and you know I always keep my promises no matter what! So you go on with out me cause I never said If I lost you would have to join as well. So go!

Lily:with tears in her eyes No I wont leave you! We have been friends ever since we were very little! I'm not about to split us up now!

Luffy: Welcome to the crew you two! laughs extremely loud

Heather:smiles and then collapses on the deck

Luffy: Sanji get her some food now!

Nami:pokes Zolo with her elbow Looks like your goanna have a sparing partner on board!

Zolo: Looks that way.

Lily:props Heather up against mast hey you okay girl?

Heather: Yah i'm just starvingstomach growls loudly

Sanji: Here's some gourmet' food for you to beautiful ladies!

Heather: Thanks!thinks to self: what a whacko!

Sanji:starts to flirt with Nami again

Heather and Lily both start giggling

Lily: Heather I can't believe you lost a sword fight!

Heather: I cant either but I guess I was just to exhausted to fight to my full potential.

Lily: Yah you do look very tired why don't you take a nap after you finish eating.

Heather: Yah that sounds great.

Episode 3

Zolo: ZZZZZZZZZ

Luffy: Yes now that we have our 2 thieves we continue our search for One Piece!

Lili: no way one piece!

Heather: your kidding me right!

Lili: seriously u have to be joking laughs wipes tears that was a good laugh

Heather: laughing while talking You guys must be insane if you think you can find One Piece!

Luffy: of course we can

Lily: wait a min...u beat Arlong, Buggy, and Alvida didn't u?

Heather: hmmmmmmmmm how the heck did a scrawny kid like you beat a bunch of brutes like them?

Lily: at least he saved us the trouble

Luffy: Hey!

Heather: yah but we cant collect the bounty off their heads now can we Lili?

Lili: nope great

Heather:sigh

Lili: ok so where are we off too?

Luffy: TO FIND ONE PIECE OF COURSE!

Heather: That was specific

Lili: no not that! where are we going right noooooooooowwwwwwwww

Luffy: ummmmmm

as the straw hat crew continue to sail through uncrated waters Heather sopts an Island that reminds her of her home. Heather begins to cry softly for the loss of her parents and friends

Lili: heather...it's ok

Heather: I know but still...

Nami: what's wrong with her?

Lili: sigh she should tell u not me

Heather: with tears streaming down her eyeswhen I was a little kid I used to live on an island much like that one over there... There was only one small village that was stationed in the middle of the island. Every one knew basically every one in the villa because it was soo small. Every one there was peaceful and friendly till one day...

crew: listening

Heather:takes a deep breath One day a man came to our village... Our village took him in with open arms but ... he wound up obliterating the whole island... I was the only one who survived... I don't know who he was, why he came to my island or who sent him but all I know is because of him EVRY ONE I KNEW AND LOVED IS DEAD!SCREAMS AND BURST INTO UNCONTROABLE TEARS

Heather: cries

Lili: it's ok... were here heather

Heather: wipes tears thank Lili

Crew: silent

Lili: your welcome smiles

Heather: Lili do you think maybe some one else survived to? I mean is it possible?

Lili: yes it is very possible u never know

Heather: thanks...

Heather: You know Lili with out you I would have never survived... You my only friend... my first friend

Heather: your like family to me

Lili: heather...

Heather: I mean it

Lili: i know

Heather:yells at straw hat crew and why the Heck are you all staring at me!

: Lili: turns heather they are just being...friends

Heather:looks surprised ... uses telekinetic powers 2 talk 2 Lili privately" do you really think they care about me?" you don't think the think that I am a freak?"

Lili: nonsense!

Lili: they probably have pasts too

Lili: and maybe just like yours

Heather: yah...maybe

Lili: when u think about it yours is kind of like mine...

Heather: really? You never really told me the whole story

Lili: i really don't need too

Heather: ok

Nami: Hey Heather you okay?

Heather: umm yah I am thanks

Heather:thinks to her self"wow I guess they do really care about me"

Lili: I told u so!

Heather:stomach grumbles loudly

CRYwolf569177: Lili: when u think about it yours is kind of like mine...

Heather: really? You never really told me the whole story

Lili: i really don't need too

Heather: ok

Nami: Hey Heather you okay?

Heather: umm yah I am thanks

Heather:thinks to her self"wow I guess they do really care about me"

Lili: I told u so!

Heather:stomach grumbles loudly

Heather:blushes

Lili: oh no heathers hungry --

Heather: n what the heck is that supposed 2 mean?

Lili: i dont know! (lol)

Heather"--

Luffy: stomach growls louder "Sanji i need food"

Heather: see Lil he's worse than me

Lili: laughs

Heather: at least I have table manners

Lili: huh excuse me!

Heather: not u Lil! Luffy!

Lili: oh

Heather and Lili: watches Luffy engulf a large dinner for 5 in 5 seconds

Heather:OO

:Lili: -- Zolo is he always like this

Zolo: some times he's worse

Lili: OO

Zolo: yesterday he at the whole table...--

Heather: Oo

Lili :ummmmmmmmm okkkk 00

Usoop: HEY YOU ATE MY LUNCH!

Lili: takes out lunch and eats peacefully

Luffy drools looking at Lili's lunch

Lili: Oo u had urs already!

Luffy: but it looks delicious

Lili: umm thank u?

Luffy: takes it and gobbles it up in 5 seconds

Lili: ahhhhhhhhhhh Oo

Lili: Luffy!

Heather: glares at Luffy

Luffy: what did I do!

Heather:looks evilly at Luffy you ate my friend's lunch that's what you did!'

Lili: takes out hammer and hits him on the head u idiot this is my lunch now i'm goanna starve!

Sanji: Don't worry my love i will cook u some more

Heather: Oo

Sanji: hearts in his eyes

Lili: -- grrrrrrrrrrrrr Sanji takes Sanji's pan and hits him U idiot!

Heather:pokes Lili whispers in her ear "hey i still have some cake if you want to split it with me"

Lili: OKAY!

Heather:sneaks out cake and gives some to Lili

Lili:shoves her portion of cake into her mouth before Luffy can get to it

Luffy:drools but I wanted some!

Heather:hides her portion behind her back

Luffy: sniff sniff I smell cake!lunges at Heather

Heatherkicks Luffy in the stomach MY CAKE BACK OFF!

Heather:purposely munches on cake in front of Luffy

Luffy:drools

Heather:licks lips and wipes crumbs off her mouth

Lili: poor Luffy

Heather: hey he stole your lunch n now your feeling sorry for him!

Lili: in a way yes

Heather:... I guess I was a little harsh...hands Luffy the rest of the cake

Luffy:snatches cake quickly from heather n swallows it whole

Heather: OOcounts Fingers

Heather:thinks to self"at least he didn't eat my fingers"

Heather:stomach growls again

Lili: you still hungy?1

Heather :well I only had a small portion of cake thanks to Luffy!

Sanji:comes out of the kitchen with hearts in his eyeshere you go you two beautiful ladiessets down a platter piled with gourmet lunch items

Luffy: races towards platter

Sanji: LUFFY NOOO!

Heather:uses telekinetic powers to pin Luffy to the deck

Crew:stunned

Heather and Lili:eat their fill while heather still pins Luffy down

Lili: thank u heather starts eating and to insure that...throws daggers to keep him down

Lili: yum delicious Sanji!

Heather: yes it wonderful!

Sanji:with big hearts in his eyes anything for you lovely ladies!

Heather :I think I just lost my appetite

Luffy:still pinned to the ground I will finish it for you!

Lili: oh nooooooooo

Heather: Hey any one else want the rest of this? there's still lots of food left untouched.

Ussopp: yeah sure! death stares at Luffy

Zolo:snatches plate out of Heathers hands I will take that

Heather: rude much

Lili: Oo umm ok Zolo

Usopp: Hey I was goanna eat that!

Zolo: well I guess you weren't fast enough hu?

Lili: oh no not this again

Heather:throws apple at Usopp Here eat this!

Lili: That was rude

Lili: what ever

Nami: look an island!

Luffystill pinned I would but i'm stuck to the ground!

Heather: OH SORRY!releases Luffy

Luffy: The dagger!

Lili: right...

Lili: pulls out dagger

Heather: you know those magic daggers of yours can be a big pain some times

Lili: I know that...

Zolo: hmmmmm

Heather: remember when you where first learning how to use them and you stuck your self to a tree!laughs at memory

Lili: of course...

Lili: you never let me forget...

Heather:giggles

Lili: Nami What Island is it?

Heather: If i'm not mistaken that would be moon fox island

Lili: moon fox? No.

Heather: yes it is! I remember! This is the island where my father was said to come from remember!

Heather: remember how in my villa I only grew up with my mother and how she would tell tales of moon Fox Island

Lili: yeah heather I remember stares

Luffy :Hey maybe you father is on that island waiting for you!

Heather: I don't really think so

Heather: My father died in a war before I was born...

Luffy: Well maybe there are relatives looking for you!

Heather:glares at Luffy

Lili: you never know!

Lili: keeps staring thinks to herself that's it... my hometown

forget what I said

heather: reads Lili's mind

Heather: what do you mean you home town?

Lili: nothing heather nothing

Heather: tell me now or I will throw you overboard

Lili: I can swim heather it's just u don't want to know

Heather: I DO TO! TRUSR ME! i'm here for you! you can tell me anything!

Episode 4

Lili: Heather... these daggers they are more than what u see

Heather:silent go on

Lili: there was so much pain and suffering just when i was little...

Heather:...

Lili: Heather a war but not just a war a massacre

Heather:...

Lili: and I... I... I...

Heather:asks sincerely you what?

Lili: I was part of it!

Heather: ...puts a hand on Lili's shoulder hey its okay we all make mistakes

Lili: not like that...

Heather: what then?

Lili: clans among clans...died and i, i was the best one and they gave me these daggers my parents they are my prize possessions kind of like your picture but i just had memories and they took away all the precious ones they just left the mean and nasty ones...

Heather:...yo...you...you mean!

Heather:falls backward

Lili: Heather!

Lili: what do u mean?...

Heather: choking o tears Please tell me you weren't a part in the destruction of my villa and part of the war that killed my father!'

Lili: ...

Heather: PLEASE TELL ME IT ISNT SO!

Lili: heather your father he was killed by mine

Heather: shocked

Lili: i'm sorry I was part of it but I was a child i didn't harm anyone i promise

Heather: cries

Heather:falls onto the deck and cries

Lili: i'm sorry cries I need to go teleports away

Heather:screams LILI! COME BACK!

Crew:silent

Lili: leaves a note it reads... Luffy, Nami, Zolo, Usopp, Sanji and Nami I will never come back i wish u luck finding one piece

Lili

Heather

Heather sits on the ground morning for the lost of trust in her friend and for the shock she received of the true identity of who killed her father

Heather:tears in her eyes Lili...come back...please...I need you...

Lili: Sits on moon fox island sometimes I wish... I wish that my father was never alive... he started the war and killed everyone in his way but I can't change that I just can't

Lili: stares at the sky

Zolo: reaches out hand to help heather up

Heather:looks surprisedgrabs Zolo's hand and he lifts her up

Rest of the crew: stunned at Zolo's kindness

Heather: wipes tears off her face Thank you…….

Lili: sigh well I guess I better get some sleep then...

Lili: now where is it ahhh! my house opens the door hello!

Lili:plops on her bed

Lili: i need some rest...

as soon as Lili falls asleep her mind is flooded with the good memories she had with Heatherthen she sees Heather sitting there crying and Heather keeps screaming LIL PLEASE COME BACK I NEED YOU!

Lili: ahhh! wakes up oh a dream... sweaty all over i can't get this out of my head i will never see them again and that's that lays down

back on the merry-go Heather continues to sulk about the loss of her friend. The crew has tried evry thing to cheer her up but she remains depressed

Luffy: ahhhhhhhh! stop crying

Nami: It's ok...

Zolo: z z z z z

Heather: eyes filled with tearsSHUT UP LUFFY!

Nami: well were going to moon fox island she may be there...

Heather: I hope...

Heather:sigh

Nami: it's ok...

Heather: thanks Nami...you a really good friend.

Nami: no prob

Sanji:brings out platter full of deserts some sweets for my sweet!

Heather:...

Nami: NOT NOW SANJI!

Heather: takes dessert thanks...eats

Luffy: FOOD!rushes towards Sanji

Sanji: nooooooooooooooooooooooo splat

Heather:giggle

Lili: lying in bed sigh i wish... i hadn't said anything

Heather:looks towards moon fox Island ...Lili please come back...

Heather:jumps off boat and swims to the island

Zolo: wakes up wah eyes pop out

heather reaches the shore in five seconds and runs into the deep forest to search fo Lili

charmbracelet201: Zolo: wow she's fast falls back to sleep

Nami: we have to go get her!

Luffy: Zolo watch the ship for me!grabs Nami, Sanji and Usopp and uses his gum gum rocket to catapult them to the island

Zolo: ok...ZZZZZ

Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy land on top of each other in the middle of the forest only a few miles from Lili's villa

Nami:rubs head NEXT TIME WARN US BEFORE YOU DO THAT!

Usopp: r there any creatures?

Heather decides to transform into her demon form in order to run faster(P.S Heathers Demon form is a Pure white fox with a black crescent moon on her forehead. Her fox form is as large as a mini van)

Lili: z z z z z

Heather:panting as she races through the forest

Lili: huh! senses heather

Usopp:starts to shake and turn blue you here that? it sounds like something big is coming!

Lili: they're here

Heather:thinks to self "i'm goanna find you Lili. I'm goanna stay with you forever you my only friend. my first friend it doesn't matter what you did! Just please come back!"

Lili: hears heather

Luffy: gets ready to blast what ever is coming their way

Heatherruns into clearing where the crew landed and gets a surprise gum gum blast by Luffy

Heather: ahhhhhh!

Heather:Lies dazed on the ground

Luffy: YAH I GOT IT!

Nami: what is it?

Heather: huh? who hit me!

Heather:transforms back into her human form

Heather: ok who's the wise guy who hit me!

crew:shocked

Heather:growls

Luffy: wasn't me!

Nami: of course it was u!

Usopp: uses Luffy as a shield

Heather: what ever I don't have time for this!transforms back into fox form and bolts away towards Lili's Villa

Lili: noooo way she's coming hides away behind closet

Heather: creeps into Lili's house and searches for her hmmmmmmsniff sniff I can smell her" she's close bye...

Heather transforms back to her human form and opens the closet door to find Lili cowering in the corner

Heather:smiles HA I FOUND YOU!

Lili: u don't want to be here just go away...

Heather jumps and embraces Lili in a big hug and starts crying

Heather:crying Lili! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! I forgive you I really do! I know you didnt mean to hurt anyone! please I need you!

Lili:shocked

Lili: starts crying

Lili: crying IM SO SORRY!

Heather:crying I AM TO!

crew: well what are we waiting for! to one piece!

Heather:pokes Lili and looks down i'm sorry...

Lili: no it really should be me

Heather: No it wasn't your fault you didn't know what you were doing and i'm sorry because I over reacted...

Lili: that's alright...

Lili: Lets gooo!

Zolo: will you two shut up? it was neither of your faults got it!

Zolo: ok problem solved now shut up, forget this ever happened and move on!

Lili: thanks Zolo

Heather:pokes Liliwhispers in her ear some one missed a nap today!"

Lili: laughs

Zolo: what's so funny?

Lili: oh nothing

Heather:laughs so hard she falls over

Zolo: WHATS SO FUNNY!

Heather:wipes tears off her face oh nothing!

Zolo: THERE HAS TO SOMTHING FUNNY IN OREDER FOR YOU TO BE LAUGHING SO HARD YOU CRYING!

Lili: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooothinnnnnnnn

Heather:grins like the Cheshire cat

Lili: ok lets just go...

Heather: OKAY!

Lili: teleports

Heather: so Zolo I thought you were supposed to be watching the ship!

Zolo: I got bored...

Heather:...--

Lili: ummm ok

Heather:yawns and stretches

Luffy: so Heather you can turn into a giant fox!

Heather: Yup

Luffy: THATS WAY COOL!

Usopp:scared u think that's cool?

Heather: ain't nothing special!

Heather: I have had the ability to transform into a fox ever since I was born

Zolo: your kidding me right? a giant fox?

Luffy: That right Zolo didn't see it! Heather transform and show Zolo!

Heather: Yells at LuffyWHAT AM I SOME SORT OF ENTERTAINER FOR YOU OR SUMTIN!

Heather: Besides I don't do requests

Lili: giggles hahaha

Heather:Punches Luffy

Luffy:rubs head OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Lili: falls back laughing hahaha

Heather:-- for when you blasted me!

Lili: He what!

Luffy: I didn't know it was her!throws punch at Heather

Heather:jumps up and drop kicks Luffy

Heater and Luffy get into a grueling fight

Zolo:laughing so hard he fell on the floor

Lili: I will join u

heather uses her telekinetic powers to pin Luffy to the mast

Lili: Zolo u know he's goanna stay there right?

Heather: GRRRRR wipes blood off her cheekHeathers left cheek was sliced a nail sticking out of a deck floor board when Luffy smashed her head to the ground

Zolo: doesn't bother me

Lili: me neither i'm goanna go get something to eat

Zolo: same here

they leave

Heather:blood drips down her cheek ...i'm hungry.leaves to go eat with Zolo and Lili

Luffy: ouch

Luffy: HEY GET ME DOWN!

Nami: Heather you should get that cut cleaned up! her let me help you. come with me.

Heatherfollows Nami to her room to clean her wound

Lili: yumm thanks Sanji!

Sanji: anything for a girl as beautiful as u

Zolo: grabs fork and knife

Sanji: none for u sword boy

Zolo: hey!

Sanji + Zolo fight

Lili: Oo

Lili:breaks them up u guys...shut up!

Lili: sits down and eats

Heather: comes back into kitchen to find Sanji and Zolo glaring at each other

Heather: hey what did I miss?

Lili: u don't want to know

Zolo: death stares Sanji

Heather:rubs her wound--

Episode 5

Luffy: HEY GET ME DOWN!IM STARVING!

Heather: --

Luffy: PLEASE!

Heather: Fine……releases Luffy and he falls to the deck with a hard bang

Heather:rubs wound…sigh I'm goanna go take a nap in the sun.

Luffy: hey Nami is Heather hurt bad?

Nami: her wound was pretty deep….it may leave a scar…yells at Luffy YOU WERE AN IDIOT TO SMASHED HER HEAD INTO THE FLOOR LIKE THAT!

Luffy: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Zolo:walks over the Heather hey you feeling okay?

Heather: …Yah why?

Zolo: just wondering walks away

Heather: -- rude...

Lili: yo heather! what's going on?

Heather: noting

Lili: u sure?

Lili: positive?

Heather: yah why? i mean my wound keeps stinging me but every thing else is fine...

Lili: what did u say! stinging that is really bad...

Heather: -- its noting compared to other wounds I have lived through...

Heather: but I swear if Luffy comes near me I will kill him!

Heather: OW! rubs wound

Lili: Luffy is just trying to be your friend...plus he's Luffy oh no! that must hurt!

Heather:wincing in pain

Lili: Heather u are not fine! Hey everybody Heathers hurt!

Luffy: appears out of no where what's wrong bread in his mouth

Heather:-- i'm fine! OW! Dang wound!

Luffy: no your not

Heather: i'm fine...

Lili: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no your not!

Heather: seriously I am! OW! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr just OW! grrrrrrrr! sigh fine i'm not okay

Nami: Heather you need to see a doctor

Lili: Nami's right

Zolo:just woke up hey what's going on?

Lili: falls backwards

Heather: wincing in pain

Zolo: hmph how weak! One little scratch and your on the floor crying like a dog!

Heather: SHUT UP ZOLO!

Lili: u got Heather mad...

Zolo: so?

Lili: ummmm points

Heather: boiling up and her face is all red

Zolo: Oo oh

Heather:uses telekinetic powers to throw Zolo into the ocean

Lili: covers up mouth because she is laughing

Lili: hahaha

Luffy:laughing really hard HEY ZOLO YOUR ALL WET! WHAT ARE YOU DONIG? GET BACK IN THE BOAT! HA HA HA!

Zolo:boling mad

Zolo: Lili! Luffy! face all red

Lili: Zolo it was Luffy! points

Luffy: Nooooooooooo it was Lili points to Lili

Lili: who are you goanna believe me or someone who happens to eat tables?

Luffy: That was once! plus I have known you longer

Lili: soooooooo

Luffy: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Lili and Luffy death stare each other

Heather: will u two cut it out?

(to be continued)


End file.
